bainfandomcom-20200214-history
Four Seasons
Four Seasons is a Holiday-type Quest event that was added to BainScape in Version 17. The Party Seed Talk to Party Pete at the Grand Exchange and go through all of his dialogue. Eventually, you will be told to go and talk to someone named David at the Skilling Area to receive the Party Seed. David will ask you for a password. You haven't been told this password yet, so choose either option. After being told that the choice you gave is incorrect, return to Party Pete. He will tell you that the password is actually a series of dance moves. The Password The dance moves are different for every player, so it is recommended that you write them down. Pete will dance the password for you, while numbering the steps. There are 6 different moves he can do: After you've written down the dance, go back to David and perform it for him. If done correctly, you will be given a Party Seed. Go back to Party Pete, and he will tell you to plant the seed in the Party Patch. Teleport to the Skilling Area, run west and follow the area south until you see the Party Patch. Plant the seed in the Party Patch, then teleport back to Home and talk to Party Pete. Party Water Note: This part is also different for players, and may take more effort depending on your luck. Talk to Party Pete, and he will mention that you now have to get Party Water. To do this, you will have to complete a simple portal-maze. Upon being teleported to the maze, you will see a scroll on the ground. Pick this up, and read it. "One step taken where Eight were not." is the clue. You will notice 5 lines of random N's, W's, E's, and S's. N, W, E, and S are the directions on your compass. Your scroll will have one or two of these letters missing on each line. That missing letter is the direction of the portal you must take. For the example image, the solution would be: South, West, South, West, West. However, some players may encounter a scroll which has two letters missing from a line. This means the player will have to use trial-and-error to figure out which direction to take. There is no penalty for getting the wrong portal, other than having to restart the maze. After figuring out your path, you will find a ladder and your chatbox will say "Congratulations". Climb the ladder, click the Party Cauldron (you do not need a bucket for this.) and you will obtain a bucket of Party Water. Teleport to Home, talk to Pete, and then go back to your Party Patch and use the Party Water on the new Party Sprout that has started growing. Fertilizer Party Pete will tell you that you now need Fertilizer. No, not party fertilizer... what's wrong with you? Teleport to Yanille by using the city teleports spell and walk east into the bank. There, you will find Autumn and Leif. Talk to either one, and they will say a bunch of gibberish. Eventually, they'll ask you to solve their riddle. If Autumn asks you the colour of her clothes, the answer would be Blue. If Leif asks you the colour of his clothes, it will be red. Take the fertilizer to Party Pete, then go to the Skilling Area and use the fertilizer on your Party Tree. Then go back to Party Pete. Party Presents - Spreading the joy Party Pete will tell you that you're almost done, and will ask you to go back to your tree, harvest a gift, and trade it to another player. Go and do so, then return to Party Pete. Congratulations, quest completed. Rewards *A Summer, Spring, Autumn, and Winter cape. *Access to Party Presents from the Party Tree.